La Prophétie du Choixpeau
by PolochOon
Summary: Dix huit ans dans le futur, les enfants de nos héros entendent une mystérieuse prophétie énoncé par le Choixpeau lors de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Celle-ci parle d'enfants visitant le passé, l'époque où leurs parents avaient 17 ans pour les aider à garantir la paix. Mais ils leur aient interdit d'en divulguer trop.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

L'histoire commence dans un magnifique manoir où vit une des famille les plus célèbres d'Angleterre. Il s'agit de la famille Potter-Malefoy. Je vais vous parlez un peu de cette famille. Nous allons commencer par Harry Potter-Malefoy, il était devenue le héros que tout le monde attendait, il avait enfin tué Voldemort, peu de temps après sa victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres on lui proposa le poste de ministre de la magie. Cet ainsi qu'il devient à l'âge de dix-huit ans le plus jeune ministre depuis des années. Après vient le tour de son mari, Drago Potter-Malefoy, à la stupéfaction de certains membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, il eut une grand part de responsabilité dans la guerre contre Voldemort, grâce à cela il put effacé toute les erreurs commis par son père et qui lui collait à la peau. Après la guerre, il devient le chef des aurores.

L'année de leur dix-sept ans, Severus créa la potion de fertilité pour homme avec l'aide d'une mystérieuse personne. Peu de temps après, Harry fut enceint. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il découvrir que Harry n'attendait pas un mais deux bébés, une fille et un garçon. Ils demandèrent à Severus comment cela se pouvait-il car il leur avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas avoir deux enfants, il leur répondit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient de très puissant sorcier. Pour que la potion agisse, elle puisait dans leur magie. Cette même année, le couple se maria heureux et entourés de leur amis avant la bataille final et avant d'avoir leurs premiers enfant

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry donna naissance à deux merveilleux bébés, leur fils avait une petite touffe de cheveux blond comme ceux de Drago et leur fille avait quant à elle une touffe de cheveux noir de jais comme ceux d'Harry. Le garçon fut appeler Cameron Théodore Potter-Malefoy et ils appelèrent la fille Elendil Hermione Potter-Malefoy. Quand les jumeaux eurent grandit, Harry et Drago décidèrent d'essayer d'avoir d'autres enfants. C'est ainsi qu'Harry donna naissance à Andaraniel Pansy Potter-Malefoy, et à Alexandre Drago et Edwin Ron Potter-Malefoy. Drago donna naissance à Miranda Narcissa Potter-Malefoy et à Doyle Harry Potter-Malefoy. Leurs enfants grandirent dans la sécurité et dans la joie, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre le seigneur des ténèbres était mort. Il se rendirent très vite compte que Cameron et Elendil étaient puissant mais qu'ils attiraient les ennuis comme leur papa Harry, Edwin et Alexandre adoraient faire des blagues, Andaraniel et Miranda qui étaient devenues de très belles jeunes filles en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs à leur parents et le petit dernier était un vrai petit ange d'ailleurs tout le monde l'appelait petit ange.

Leurs enfants furent envoyer à Poudlard quand ils eurent l'âge, c'est quand le dernier rentra à l'école qu'ils rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous hérités du gène de s'attiré des ennuis.


	2. Chapter 1 une rentrée mouvementée

Dans le manoir Potter-Malefoy règne le chaos avec six enfants qui courent partout parce qu'ils n'ont pas fait leur valise pour Poudlard la veille, seul Doyle est assis sur le canapé avec la cage de son hibou sur les genou et sa valise dans l'entrée. Si vous étiez présent dans le manoir vous pourriez voir des chaussettes qui volent et atterrissent sur la tête des elfes de maisons, des jeans ensorcelés qui marchent en cherchant leur propriétaire. Ce qui fit accéléré les choses c'est quand un de ses jeans se glissa dans la chambre des parents :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? A qui appartient ce jean ? demanda Drago en sortant de la chambre et en montrant le pantalon.

-Père ! Tu l'as attrapé ? Merci ! Répondit Alexandre en courant dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son père.

Drago regarda autour de lui pour voir que le désordre régnait dans tout le manoir et il se rendit compte que les enfants n'avaient pas fait leur valise la veille comme il leur avait demandé. Il tendit le pantalon à son fils puis descendit les escalier, il porta sa baguette à sa gorge et dit :

-SONORUS ! Les enfants ne vous avais-je pas demandé, hier, de faire votre valise mais comme d'habitude vous n'en faites qu'a votre tête ! Ils vous restent dix minutes pour finir votre valise avant que je m'en charge moi-même !

A partir de là, les enfants se dépêchèrent de finir car ils savaient très bien que les menaces de leur père devenaient souvent réalités. Au bout de dix minutes, les enfants étaient tous dans l'entrée et attendirent que leur papa rentre pour partir. La porte s'ouvrir au moment où un objet non identifié atterrit sur la tête du nouvel arrivant en causant l'hilarité des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Harry prit la chaussette et demanda en souriant :

-A qui appartient cette chaussette qui vient de se posé sur ma tête ?

Cameron s'avança et dit en rigolant:

-Papa c'est la mienne mais je trouve qu'elle fait ressortir tes yeux ! Faisant rire les autres.

Harry rigola et rendit lui rendit sa chaussette. Puis tout le monde sortit pour monter dans la limousine qui les emmenèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Dans la voiture, le petit Doyle commença à stresser bien qu'il n'est rien montré devant les autres, il serait bien resté encore un an de plus chez lui avec ses parents. Harry vit que son fils n'était pas dans son assiette, il s'assit à côté de lui en disant à Miranda d'aller s'assoir près de son père.

-Petit ange, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry en passant son bras droit autour des épaules de son fils.

-J'ai fait semblant d'être heureux devant les autres mais je veux pas aller à Poudlard, je préfèrerait rester avec père et toi. Lui répondit Doyle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Doyle, tu dois aller à Poudlard ! tu verras tu te feras des amis et puis tu seras avec tes frères et sœurs ! Si tu as un problème vas les voir ! N'oublie pas tu es un Potter-Malefoy ! le réconforta son papa.

-Personne ne te manqueras de respect Petit ange ! Répliqua Drago

Doyle sourit et se sentit mieux ses parents avaient raison il n'a rien à craindre il est le fils d'Harry et de Drago Potter-Malefoy ainsi que le frère des jumeaux Potter-Malefoy qui était craint par leurs ennemis à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent à la gare, le chauffeur aida à descendre les grosses valises des enfants ainsi que les cages des hiboux qui étaient déjà partit pour Poudlard.

La famille se dirigea vers la colonne qui sépare la voie neuf de la voie dix, ils coururent deux par deux vers le pan de mur puis disparurent pour se rendre à la voie neuf trois quart et attendirent que les tous les membre de la famille soit arriver les derniers furent les parents avec Doyle. Il se dirigèrent vers le train puis se mirent sur le côté pour attendre leurs amis. Il virent arrivé la famille Weasley-Zabini au complet, le petit dernier avait le même âge que Doyle. Après d'émouvante retrouvailles entre les enfants qui ne s'était pas vu de tout l'été car les Weasley-Zabini n'était pas venu passé les vacances au manoir cet année, ils attendirent les Nott qui pourtant n'étaient jamais en retard. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils arrivèrent enfin. Après de brefs embrassade car le train allait bientôt partir, les enfants montèrent dans celui-ci en faisant des signes de la main à leur parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se mit en route vers Poudlard alors que les parents partirent en tenant pour certains des enfants par la main en pleur et criant qu'eux aussi ils voulaient allez à Poudlard.

Abord du train, nos amis rejoignirent le wagon qui leur était réserver par leur camarade tout le monde s'assirent. Les nouveaux se mirent ensemble dans le compartiment en face de celui de leur frère ainé. Doyle et Jérémie regardèrent défilé le paysage en mangeant des choco-grenouilles et en se racontant leur vacances. Cet deux-là était toujours ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils sont vite devenue meilleur ami. Doyle s'émerveilla du paysage qui s'offrait sous leur yeux bien qu'il vivait dans une grande propriété, il fut époustoufler par la grandeur de Poudlard. Le train freina puis s'arrêta devant un homme imposant bien que ses frères lui eurent parler de cet homme, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant lui. Hagrid sourit et lança :

-Les premières années suivez-moi !

Les élèves suivirent le demi-géant jusqu'aux barques et montèrent dedans pour rejoindre le magnifique château qui se dresse devant eux. Les barques se déplacèrent toutes seules et les menèrent à bonne destination, ils avancèrent vers les grandes portes de Poudlard et rentrèrent où les attendirent le professeur Rogue habillé de sa plus belle cape noir. Doyle fit un sourire à son oncle qui lui rendit discrètement. Le professeur les mena au porte de la grande salle et les firent attendre devant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les nouveaux élèves purent rentrer dans la salle pour passer sous le choipeau. Severus sortit une liste et commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Cet ainsi que le fils de Neville fut envoyé à Serpentard, les deux filles de Luna à Serdaigle, le fils de Ginny à Gryffondor, Jérémie à Gryffondor, Doyle à Gryffondor et le fils de Théodore à Serpentard. Après la répartition, le Choixpeau comme son habitude récita une prophétie :

 _Cela fait dix-huit ans_

 _Que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus_

 _Tué par un sorcier de dix-sept ans_

 _Beaucoup de personnes furent perdu_

 _Pendant les temps de guerre_

 _Beaucoup en moururent_

 _Des enfants doivent partir_

 _Pour maintenir la paix_

 _Dans le passé_

 _Que leur ennemi connait_

 _Ils rencontreront des personnes connu_

 _Et devront les aider_

 _A retrouver_

 _Leur amour perdu_

 _De leur parents ils ont tout appris_

 _Ils devront à leur tour_

 _Leur apprendre_

 _Ce que l'ennemis leur a pris_

 _Dès maintenant ils seront envoyé_

 _Mais le futur ils ne devront changé_

 _Seul leur identité ils pourront révélé_

 _Pour satisfaire la curiosité_

 _De leur parents retrouvé_

Après le dernier vers du Choixpeau, tous les élèves de la grande salle disparurent semant la panique chez le corps professoral.

Dans le même château dix-huit en arrière, le trio venait de s'installer à leur table pour manger quand ils virent une lumière éclatante d'une grande intensité. Quand la lumière disparu, six cent enfants apparurent au milieu de la salle semant la surprise. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arriver ici ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Euh … professeur Dumbledore ? demanda une jeune fille

-Oui c'est moi ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question jeune fille ! Lui répondit-il.

-Oh excusez-moi professeur, nous venons du futur ! Lança-t-elle.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils et regarda mieux la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, elle lui disait quelques choses, il y avait en elle le caractère de Harry ainsi que ces yeux vert et un visage qui lui rappelait Drago, il sourit. Il fut décidé que les élèves du futur iraient dans la maison qui leur avait été désigner et qu'ils iraient au cours qui correspondaient à leur année.

-Les futurs vont dès maintenant se présenter et rejoindre leur maison ! Eux seul décideront de vous révéler l'identité de leur parents ! Expliqua Dumbledore.

Un jeune homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry, il avait les cheveux blond qui lui tombait devant ces magnifiques yeux bleu de glace, le seul point qu'Harry remarqua c'est que ce jeune homme se tenait droit avec la tête haute hors une seule personne se tenait ainsi mais c'était impossible le prince de Serpentard ne peux être le père de cet enfant. Il s'avança semant le trouble chez toute la gente féminine de la grande salle.

-Cameron Théodore Potter… commença-t-il. Harry se demanda comment il avait pu donner le nom d'un Serpentard à son fils. Malefoy, septième année à Serpentard.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry puis vers Drago en se demandant comment les deux ennemis pouvaient s'être rapprocher au point de faire des enfants ensemble. Certains se dirent que c'était peut-être là la cause de la disparition des batailles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui avaient lieu jusqu'à maintenant. Drago se dit que ce garçon était la réponse à toute ses questions, il avait réussi à séduire l'élu, mieux il était marié et avait eu un fils.

La jeune fille qui avait parler au professeur Dumbledore s'avança, elle avait de long cheveux brun et des magnifiques yeux émeraude, Harry sut tout de suite qui était ses parents.

-Elendil Hermione Potter-Malefoy, septième année à Serpentard dit-elle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent une deuxième fois vers Harry et Drago. Elendil souffla et dit :

-J'ai cinq autres frères et sœurs derrière moi alors vous verriez mieux de vous y faire !

Ensuite un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au yeux marron, au teint légèrement mat s'avança. Il disait étrangement quelques choses à Drago qui tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Sébastien Harry Weasley-Zabini, septième année à Serpentard dit celui-ci au moment même où on entendit un bruit qui signifiait que Ron était tombé en arrière du banc et c'était retrouver le cul par terre faisant rire toute la table des Gryffondors ainsi que son fils.

Deux jeune filles aux long cheveux brun ondulés et aux yeux marron s'avancèrent, Harry reconnut sa meilleur amie dans cette deux filles. Quant à Théodore qui s'était lui aussi reconnu dans ces demoiselles, se dit qu'il n'était pas mal tombé.

-Francesca et France Nott, septième année à Gryffondor leur apprit-elle faisant froncés les sourcils d'Hermione en souriant après tout Théodore n'était pas si mal.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun coupé court et aux yeux bleu s'avança, elle était le portrait de Neville avec les yeux de Pansy se dit Drago.

-Tedéenne Longdubat, septième année à Serpentard dit-elle en se dirigea vers la table des serpentard pendant que Neville laissait s'épanouir un sourire niai sur son visage.

Un jeune homme s'avança avec des cheveux blond et des yeux marron, Hermione se dit qu'il ressemblait à Luna avec un air de Dean. Il s'avança et dit :

-Lucas Thomas, septième année à Gryffondor

Dean se tourna vers une Luna souriant et lui sourit aussi. Deux jeunes hommes roux aux yeux marron s'avancèrent, Ron trouva qu'il avait un air de Bill et de Fleur. Ils attirèrent les regards de toute la gente féminine y compris les professeur et Harry sut de qui ils étaient les enfants.

-Arthur et Douglas Weasley, septième année à Gryffondor.

Un jeune homme ténébreux aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène aux yeux tout aussi noir s'avança, on entendit Ron rigoler car il venait de reconnaître leur professeur de potion mais Harry avait aussi découvert un air de son parrain ce qui le fit sourire.

-Nathan Black-Rogue, septième année à Serpentard leur apprit-il en faisant s'évanouir son père provoquant l'hilarité de toute la salle.

D'autre personne se présentèrent en septième année puis vient le tour des sixième année.

-Alix Luna Weasley-Zabini, sixième année à Gryffondor dit-elle faisant s'écarquillé les yeux de Ron qui se dit que deux enfants ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une erreur de jeunesse.

Il n'y eut pas de Nott ni de Longdubat en sixième mais il y eut deux autre Weasley, Carly et Nicolas ainsi qu'une Thomas, Natty. En cinquième année, il y eut une autre Potter-Malefoy du nom d'Andaraniel, un Nott du nom de Martin, une lupin du nom de Collyne, une autre Black-Rogue du nom de Clémence et trois autres Weasley, Célia, Laura et Ethan. En quatrième année, on découvrit encore deux Potter-Malefoy qui portait le nom d'Alexandre et Edwin, un Weasley-Zabini qui portait le nom de Kyle, deux Longdubat Samuel et Gabriel, une Nott du nom de Noémie et quatre Weasley, Camille, Peter, Kilian et Maëva. En quatrième année, il y eut un autre Black-Rogue, Stephen ainsi qu'un Weasley, Corentin. En troisième année, une Potter-Malefoy, du nom de Miranda, une Weasley-Zabini, du nom d'Ariana, un Lupin, du nom de Derek, un Thomas, du nom de Damon et une Nott, du nom D'Elena. En deuxième année, il y eut une Longdubat du nom de Meredith. En première année, il y eut un Potter-Malefoy du nom de Doyle, un Weasley-Zabini, du nom de Jérémie, un Longdubat, du nom de Alejandro, deux Thomas, du nom de Carmen et Chloé, un Finnigan, du nom de Julien et un Nott, Daniel.

Après que tous les futurs se furent présenter, le professeur Dumbledore se levant en souriant, il s'amusait comme un fou.

-Bien nous avons découvert des choses intéressant maintenant il y est grand temps d'aller dormir après cet épuisante soirée ! Mais avant je vais annoncer une nouvelles qui va réjouirent certaines personnes et en dégouter d'autre ! Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire ce qui fit peur au personnes concernés par cette nouvelle. Etant donné que certains parents sont dans des maisons différents, chaque famille auront un appartement qu'ils devront partager avec leur futur conjoint et leur futurs enfants ! Pour trouver votre appartement je vous donne un plan à chacun ! Sur ce bonne nuit à tous !

Les plans remplacèrent les assiettes et tous le prirent et se levèrent en se dirigeant vers leur enfants. Harry se tourna vers Edwin, Alexandre, Andaraniel et Doyle, il leur firent signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les portes de la grande salle et attendirent Drago qui arrivait avec les trois autres membres de leur famille. Quand Drago arriva devant sa famille, ses enfants lui firent un sourire et Harry un signe de tête. Cameron regarda le plan en fronçant les sourcils en se disant que son père avait raison, Dumbledore était vraiment étrange. Harry leur dit que leur appartement se trouvait au troisième étage, ils s'y rendirent avec pour seul bruit les murmures que Cameron et Edwin échangeaient. Quand ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, ils cherchèrent ce qui pourrait ressembler à la porte de leur appartement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur un tableau qui représentait un serpent qui entourait un magnifique lion comme pour lui faire un câlin, à ses pieds se trouvait les portrait de la famille Potter-Malefoy au complet. Harry appela les autres en disant qu'il avait trouvé la porte de l'appartement. Drago essaya de pousser le tableau, c'est alors que le serpent et le lion ouvrir les yeux et dirent d'une même voix :

-Vous devez choisir un mot de passe avant de pouvoir entrer dans votre appartement !

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour prendre « maraudeurs » comme mot de passe. Après avoir choisi leur mot de passe, ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement dont l'entrée était bien décoré dans les tons marrons avec sur un pan de mur un miroir ancien encadré de bordure or et sur l'autre pan du mur une armoire ancienne décoré de fils d'or, le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage marron où était poser un magnifique tapis beige. Le salon était dans les tons rouge, le parquet était d'un marron foncé, trois banquettes était disposer devant la cheminer sur un tapis rouge sang, de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait six table en bois entouré de trois chaise chacune sur lesquelles étaient placé un cousin rouge en velours, sur un pan du mur se trouvait une bibliothèque taillé dans un bois ancien. La salle à manger était de couleur vert et argent, au milieu de la pièce se trouver une magnifique table en verre de couleur grise posé sur un tapis vert foncé avec dix chaises elles aussi en verre de la même couleur que la table, le carrelage était blanc, les mur étaient de deux couleur différent, vert en bas et gris en haut. La cuisine était de couleur vert pomme et blanche, au milieu de la pièce se tenait un plan de travail blanc dont les portes des meuble était de couleur verte pomme, sur ce plan de travail se tenait un évier et les plaque de cuisson, sur le côté droit de la pièce se tenait un frigo américain blanc, tout autour de la pièce se tenait un plan de travail avec les meubles qui vont avec ainsi qu'un lave vaisselles, un four et un micro-onde même s'il peut faire ses repas grâce à la magie Harry adore cuisiner, sur le mur se tiennent d'autres meubles. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient une piscine à l'étage inférieur ainsi qu'une salle de gym. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers les neufs portes qui étaient leur chambre, ils découvrirent que sur chacune d'elle se trouvait le nom du propriétaire. Cet ainsi que Harry se retrouva entre la chambre de Drago et celle de Doyle. Harry rentra et découvrit la plus belle chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, elle était de couleur rouge et or, le parquet était de couleur marron, les mur était de deux couleurs différentes rouge en bas et or en haut, sur le côté droit se tenait un immense lit en bois posé sur un tapis rouge dont la tête de lit représentait la tête d'un magnifique lion de chaque côté du lit se tenait des tables de nuit avec une lampe rouge, sur le côté opposé se trouvait une porte fenêtre s'ouvrant sur un balcon avec vue sur le lac. Sur l'autre mur se trouvait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain à coté de cette porte se dresse une imposante armoire en bois, pour finir l'ameublement de la pièce, un bureau en bois avec une chaise elle aussi en bois ainsi qu'une étagère où se tenait déjà ses livres de classe. Harry ouvrit l'autre porte et découvrit une magnifique salle de bain dans les tons bleu, avec deux vasques ayant chacun leur miroir en dessous de ces vasques un meuble dont les porte était bleu turquoise, une douche et une immense baignoire comme dans la salle de bain des préfets qu'il avait déjà vu ainsi que des toilettes.


End file.
